That Moment
by Nilion Unlustig
Summary: A quick one-shot of Jace and Liliana from Jace's perspective. Just a casual meeting.


**Author:**_ Just a quick one-shot that was in my head. It's after the plot for Agents of Artifice the book by Ari Marmell. Set a few years later._

* * *

Bitter End Tavern.. one of the several lonesome places on Ravnica. It was always so filled, packed to the brim with drunkards and gamblers, at least at this time of night it seemed, as of late. I couldn't stand to be here much anymore. The last time.. had been that incident with Liliana.. and with that thought, the terrible memories of that 'adventure' always came swirling around to bite me. Back then I was him and he was I. We were switched, in each other's body, bent to where we had no clue what was real. Kallist Rhoka.. my best friend before he had been killed.

I won't mention much from my past. It seemed to haunt me more and more, especially with what went down with the meeting of Nicol Bolas and Tezzeret, along with the Infinite Consortium. Hell, it's pretty much a blur now. I hadn't seen much of Liliana after all of that. She became like a dream in my mind, a figure among a wooded vision.. just another shadow in this reality.

I leaned against the table, having been seated in the back of the Tavern, away from the screaming idiots up in the front. It was peaceful back here. No one bothered me. On the table before me was a mug.. to which I was gripping the handle of, swirling the liquid inside in circles as I moved the glass with my fingers.

I released a heavy sigh, slouching back against the seat I was in, my feet lazily spread out underneath of the table. I shifted the glass, pulling it closer to take another swig when a shadow suddenly blocked the light, covering my face with its cool texture.

I blinked against the intrusion, the blinding light suddenly throwing the person's face from view. I couldn't see. I blinked again to clear my vision as the individual stepped closer, towards me, a hand stretching forth to place itself atop my own on the handle of the mug. I groaned, thinking it was just another woman trying to make an advance on me. I was older now, but still with my refined features, my favored cloak lying beside me while I had on my black and blue attire underneath.

I made a shooing gesture with my free hand, trying to dissuade the person from bothering me further, but a soft chuckle filled the air and my blood ran cold.

**"Always so joyous to see me.. eh, Jace Beleren?"** Her voice was like a purr, tickling my senses that this was no ordinary woman coming to tempt me with flesh. No.. this was the shadow from my past, the woman I had loved yet hated at the same time. The one I had called my own for such as a short time as it was.

I peered up as she shifted the chair across from me, pulling it out before sitting in it. I was already pretty buzzed and so it took a bit for my eyes to fully adjust to her new appearance, though casual it was. A simple purple and black outfit, fit with a long-sleeved shirt, speckled pants and boots of the blackest shade. Her hair, so wild and free, had been tamed and combed, pulled back into a strange over-braid, the rest dangling to rest along her back.

I cracked a smile. **"So, you've returned?"** I asked, my left eyebrow arching at my offered question. She simply nodded her head, glancing around the Tavern with a slight frown.**"What's wrong, Liliana Vess?"** I questioned her cautious manner, the way she was leery of those around her.

**"Mm, just a whisper of my past coming to haunt me. Nightmares and such. It's made me a bit paranoid, sorry."** She sighed, waving a waiter over to her. **"I'll have one of your finest."** She said with a gentle smile. The woman nodded, sparing a quick glance at me before scurrying away to get the order.

**"So how have you been?"** I spoke softly, hoping that I was in my own mind enough to stay civil after our last encounter. I recalled the taste of her lips and the way she had pushed me away roughly. I took that swig of my alcohol, gulping it down as the waiter returned with a glass for my companion.

**"Thank you."** Liliana offered to the waiter, who nodded and moved away. She turned her attention back to me, a smile creasing her lips as she took a sip. **"I've been well."**

**"I expected as much."** I muttered, looking to the side to avoid her stare. I refused to fall under her spell anymore. I had gained a strong will power when it came to that woman.. it had just taken years to achieve.

**"Still upset, I see. '****_I expected as much_****'."** She mimicked me with a soft giggle.

**"No, not upset. Indifferent."** I grumbled. **"And.. partially tipsy."** This evoked another giggle from my companion.

**"Well, at least you are alive. That's good enough for me."** She sighed into her drink, downing it before I had even finished my own, which was around.. the 4th one.

I shrugged my shoulders, not bothering to answer back. She shook her head. **"Quiet as usual."** I shrugged at this.

I didn't feel like having this conversation with her, so I simply disposed of my drink, taking it all in a few gulps, before placing the glass back down, snatching up my coat and rising to my feet. She raised an eyebrow, watching me curiously with those interested eyes. I moved from my chair, waving casually to her. **"I'll have to speak with you another day."** I simply said before stumbling away.

I heard her chuckle as I moved through the crowded area of the Tavern, making my way out of it. I had to get away. I found a small alley as I moved through the streets of the district of Avaric. I leaned against a wall beside it, suddenly recalling that night when 'Kallist' had left the Thralldom's End celebration so many years before. It brought a smile to my face, but then I had the urge to vomit, which I did. I coughed, wiping at my jaw and mouth once the surge had passed.

I was getting too old for this.


End file.
